


Tribute to the Gods

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Body Exploration, Body Worship, Fantasizing, Giants, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Macro/Micro, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Smut, Temple, shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Anonymous commissionYou happen upon an ancient shrine to two gods in love with each other, and summon them to your location. It's time to pay tribute.
Relationships: Storkules/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tribute to the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting one to work on. In this alternate universe, Launchpad and Storkules are both Greek gods with a strong affinity for each other. And they're giant to mortal, which should be fun. The commissioner has asked to remain anonymous, so thanks, dude! Hope y'all enjoy!

Launchpad walked into the bath chamber, the hot steam wrapping his body in a blanket of warmth. After intense training sessions earlier to hone his warrior skills, he was fatigued and quite ready to unwind. He wasn’t quite expecting to see Storkules sitting on the bench behind the pile of hot coals, leg crossed over the other, tiny sweat rivulets dripping down his abs. However, the sight of his favorite god in all of existence relaxed him further and drew a smile to his beak.

Storkules waved at him through the steam. “Friend Launchpad! Witnessing your triumphant arrival has sent my heart aflutter!”

Launchpad blushed, stepping around the smoldering coals to sit next to Storkules. “You sure know how to compliment a guy,” he said.

“Aye, for when mine eyes cross your gaze, I cannot help but express my joy.” He put his arm around Launchpad and pulled him close. “How was your noble training?”

“Nice, but tough. They worked me to the bone. By the end, I could barely lift my sword,” he chuckled.

Storkules ran his fingers through Launchpad’s hair. “No great challenge for a strapping deity like yourself.”

They stared tenderly into each other’s eyes, seeing the reflection of their close bond that had grown since childhood into something deep and passionate. After a moment, their beaks met in a kiss, feathers nestling into each other as they closed the space between. If Launchpad wasn’t relaxed before, he certainly was now, the steam combining with Storkules’ own radiating warmth to create a heady sensation that placed him in ecstasy.

He could feel his penis beginning to emerge from the plumage between his legs, his growing arousal straining against the tight, glute-length skirt he wore as his only garment, like Storkules. As he broke the kiss, he saw Storkules’ face was flushed red, and a quick glance down told Launchpad the blond stork was already erect. A knowing glance shared between the two conveyed both their desires. There was many a time they would share this look, and the night would end with the sword entering the hit, so to speak. Tonight would be another one of those nights.

Storkules grabbed Launchpad’s crotch and he gasped feeling the silken material brush his cock in just the right place. “I think my warrior deserves a grand reward for his service.”

+++

You step upon the beach and feel the warm sand between your toes. The sun beats down with nary a cloud in the sky to inhibit its golden rays. A warm breeze sails by, slightly ruffling the modest toga you are wearing, a simple garment that accompanied your journey, along with your trusty sword for whatever may befall you on this island. Whatever befalls you at this point, you take pride in having made it this far. But you have a quest to complete and two gods to worship, and nothing will stop you.

The jungle is thick and winding, vines covering the ground and large, shiny leaves impede your visibility as well as your progress. They cut easily thanks to your father’s sword, honed and sharp. All of the fauna in this place seems to have retreated elsewhere. You expected a lizard or perhaps a spider, but there’s not even a fruit fly buzzing around this humid area.

You wipe your brow as the air becomes slightly stuffy. You figure you are probably near another body of water, and as the foliage clears, you discover your guess was right. A waterfall gurgles into a river ahead and to your left. Right in front of you is a grid of large tiles with tall, intricate columns along each side.

A trap, created to deter everyday citizens from discovering the secrets of this island. But you have done your research, even if it meant reading many myths and listening to the testimony of many an adventurer who failed.

You pick out in your mind which tiles need to be stepped on based on the stories told to you, and raise your foot, a knot forming in your stomach despite your attempts to reassure yourself. There’s always the chance you could be wrong, and you say a quick silent prayer to your favorite god to ensure that you will succeed today where others have not.

One tile passes you by, then another, then another, as you cross the challenge and reach the other side, having not triggered a single bolt to fire from the columns. Pride wells up in you and you continue forward down the cobblestone path in front of you. There’s very little in the way between you and your goal now.

The path clears again and reveals an expansive open area. You stop and inhale in awe as you behold the two statues in front of you. Your quest is nearing its completion.

You move forward slowly, taking in all the sights around you. The shrine is minimal, only a circular stone floor, a granite altar, and two statues depicting the gods Storkules and Launchpad, famous for their incredibly strong emotional and sexual bond. The horizon past the shrine stretches out into infinity, a vast sea of gray turning into white the higher you turn your head. It truly is a space that commands the highest level of respect and reverence, and you silently thank all those that led you to this place. Without their help and their invaluable resources, you might not have made it this far at all. But now, it’s just you and these monuments, and the treasure that lies within.

You approach the altar, thinking an inscription upon it would lend a clue as to the whereabouts of the treasure. However, there is nothing inscribed on it. You run your hand across the smooth cold marble, the white and pink waves revealing nothing. Your eyes then turn to the statues and the potential secrets they hold. Your eyes move down the stone body of Storkules. The attention to detail this craftsman showed is incredible. Strands of hair can be identified, the beak is perfectly smooth compared to the feathery texture of the face, and the muscles are chiseled and, frankly, attractive. You can’t help but pay particular attention to the noticeable bulge between his legs, amplified by the extremely tight and short skirt the statue wears as its only item of clothing. And that perfectly sculpted rear, plump but not too terribly so, and likely firm with a slight give. Oh, the things you have dreamed of doing to it...

The heat begins to build in your stomach, a sign of your growing lust. For the moment, you’ve forgotten about the monetary desire and have solely focused on the animalistic ones as you dress down what little there is on these statues with your eyes.

A fog begins to build all around, enveloping the shrine entirely. You fall back onto your rear and shield your face with one arm as the wind picks up and shears against you. You feel your toga below the belt being blown toward yourself with the powerful wind. Almost as soon as it arrived, the wind dies down and soon, the air is still.

You remove your arm from your face and gasp at the sight before you. The statues are gone. In their place, towering above you like mountains, are Storkules and Launchpad. The two gods look confused, blushes across both their beaks. They look at each other, then down to the shrine where you are. Heat rises in your cheeks at the compromising view you have of the two gods. Their skirts are so short, they barely go down to their mid-thighs. You swear you can even see the sensitive feathered flesh between their legs from your position below them. You feel like a peeping tom but your body can’t help but show its natural arousal as you stand up.

They step slowly closer to the shrine and you. Launchpad lifts one massive foot out of the water and you can see how huge it is. Normal for them, but it would likely crush you straight to Hades. The water ripples as he brings the foot down into its depths again, sinking down to his mid-calf as they approach you.

Storkules is the first to speak. “Oh, dear. Friend Launchpad, I wish not to halt our proceedings so swiftly thus, but it would appear a stranger is in our midst.”

Launchpad raises an eyebrow at Storkules, then looks down and sees you. Understanding washes over him and he nods to Storkules. “Ah, yeah! I guess so, Storky, Heh-heh!”

You wonder briefly if Launchpad always needs a minute to process Storkules weaving speech, but suddenly, both their humongous eyes are on you and you start feeling incredibly small, despite your warrior’s stature.

“Greetings, traveler,” says Storkules, “I apologize for the immodesty of ourselves, but you see, thou hast summoned us at an unexpected time.”

“Yeah,” says Launchpad, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. “We were hopin’ for some private time, if ya know what I mean. Not that we’re not happy to see ya or anything.”

“True, we two derive great merriment from the company of mortals like yourself, but there hast been many a moon without one to grace us with their presence. Tell me, what brings you to our corner of paradise?”

You explain that you have journeyed far and past many treacherous perils in order to pay tribute to two of the mightiest gods in the universe. (You conveniently leave out the part about the treasure, thinking it would be inappropriate at this time.)

“Ah, wonderous!” Storkules exclaims. “Great mirth wells up within me seeing one who desires to worship us so! So, great adventurer, what hast thou devised for our pleasure?”

You pause. Heat fills your stomach as you imagine how they may react to your unorthodox request. You didn’t tell anyone what you had hoped to do when you summoned the gods, for fear of being called a freak. But these were two of the most divine specters known to man. Surely they would be understanding. Perhaps even accommodating.

You swallow your fear and humbly request to climb onto and explore their bodies.

Launchpad blushes and turns to Storkules, who is equally flustered. They are still, seemingly in shock, for a few moments, and you regret letting your desires be known. They share a gaze that you cannot define. It seems like they know something you don’t and are making a silent agreement, indicative of their legendary bond. You wonder if this has anything to do with the “private time” Launchpad mentioned earlier.

Storkules steps closer to the shrine so that his leg touches the edge of the platform. “Yes, mortal. You are permitted to come forth and explore us.”

Relief washes over you and you immediately run over. Storkules grabs you by the scruff of your toga and hoists you gently up to his chest. You wonder if this is what riding a dragon feels like. You are moved to the waist of his skirt and you grab onto the cloth and lift yourself onto the material. You look up past the massive feathers all around you and see the sculpted bulging muscles they enhance.

Storkules giggles softly. Launchpad gives him a look. “Ticklish, eh?” he teases.

“You know me too well, Friend Launchpad,” says Storkules.

You would love to climb all over them and feel their hardness and the power they hide, but your thoughts drift lower. This is what you’ve dreamed of, late at night, in the dark recesses of your innermost fantasies.

You slip down past where feathers meet cloth and proceed to the inner sanctum. It’s time to find out if the monuments are true.

You feel Storkules seat himself on the shrine platform. The thought of the power of that rear to crush things crosses your brain, another one of your late-night fantasies. You briefly wonder if they would indulge you in sitting on you afterward, but now there are more pressing matters at hand.

The sensation is just like a finger snaking down his intimate area, and Storkules can feel his cock rising full bore once more. Feeling it strain against his garment, he lifts it up, freeing his needy, leaking organ.

“I think our guest knows what I meant by ‘private time,’ eh, Storky?” Launchpad says with a wink.

Storkules moans as the touch reaches the base and begins to shuffle up his penis. “V-verily…”

It takes the tiny visitor a moment to ascend the great length but by the time they reach the tip, heat is firmly coursing through his loins, and he has to lean back and prop himself up with his arms. The sensations of the explorer moving along the head of his cock are like bolts of lightning. He pushes his thighs together and bites his lip, vocalizing with each tiny, tiny stroke. He doesn’t understand how a tiny mortal could please him in just the right spot like this. They’re obviously a natural.

Launchpad starts casually massaging his crotch, coaxing out his own member. “Hope our guest gives me a turn. You look like you’re enjoying that.”

“Are you...desiring to join...in our raucous romp?” Storkules can barely speak from the pleasure he feels up and down his body.

“Nah, I’ll let you have this. It’s nice to watch you get a reward every now and then too.”

Storkules’s cheeks flushed from his captive audience. He could feel his climax approaching, faster than anyone had ever done to him before, even Launchpad. It crept up, hot blood surging through from base to top, threatening to burst his aching cock apart. His moans got more erratic, he rocked his head from side to side, and finally, his vision went white.

You knew which spot to massage to send Storkules over the edge based on the stories told to you. And you had long fantasized about pleasing him as many a god had done. You could feel the flesh vibrating and you knew he was about to go over the edge. You stopped and wrapped your arms around the best you could, in case of splashback.

The surge of the orgasm launches you off the penis and into the pool in front of the god you’ve just pleased. As you surface, you see him looking extremely euphoric, droll sliding down his beak, milking the last of his seed from himself. You swim over and see the satisfied cock growing smaller until it is hidden inside his feather coat again, the bulge between his thighs no less of girth.

As you approach, Storkules smiles at you, soft and tender. “Mine eyes can hardly believe it, weary explorer. For one so small, your innate ability to please a god is something to be admired. I am in your debt, for thou hast done to me what no other mortal has done.” He looks over at Launchpad, who is massaging his own cock through his skirt. “Perhaps my dear lifetime friend would care to experience your magical touch?”

All your wishes are granted by the time you spend with these giant pantheons of above and you return home, fulfilled in more ways than one, ready for your next adventure.


End file.
